


Dweebs

by dirtypenny (orphan_account)



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirtypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to India for the holidays but John wasn’t really listening to what Sherlock was saying, resulting to them talking all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dweebs

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little drabble of Sherlock and John being dweebs and talking all night long. It's old as dinosaurs like I wrote it a million years ago so it's not that goooood lmao. Don't judge me by my past, I'm stuck with this old Archive account bc they won't give me a new one.

“What did you call this thing again?”

 

“An elephant, John.”

 

“Oh, sorry. Why again are we going to see one?”

 

“Were you even listening to anything I said?”

 

“Nah, I was distracted by the skirt that man was wrestling onto you. It was quite funny.”

 

“Shut up. It’s called a sarong.”

 

“‘S your fault you fell asleep on the luggage cart and got your white pants all dirty. Was it worth that short nap?”

 

“It was quite pleasant, John. Mostly because I was reassured that you actually had enough muscle to push me.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Oh, wipe that scowl off your face. I can’t remember the last time you decided to engage in a little fitness.”

 

“Me?! You’re one to talk, you can’t even get up from the couch to get your phone!”

 

“Many cases wouldn’t have been solved if I had gotten up and disturbed my thoughts. Besides, we’ve gotten totally off track with this conversation.”

 

“Oh, right, what were we talking about again?”

 

“Elephants, John.”

 

“Ah, yes, I forgot India was so chock full of them. Now, why are we seeing elephants?”

 

“I told you, I got free tickets to ride them.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“John, I already told you in the plane, remember?”

 

“Are you kidding me? I was terrified the entire time. There was no way I heard anything you were saying.”

 

“Great, that means you forgot the sunscreen and we’re screwed.”

 

“‘M sorry, I never realized how great my fear of flying was.”

 

Sherlock lets out a puff of air and wraps his arm around John in attempt to comfort.

 

“John, do you know the chances of a plane crashing?”

 

“Oh god, here you go. Better crawl out of bed to fetch your coat and turn up your collar.”

 

“Shut up. I was going to say, the chances of a plane crashing are about as risky as Sally and me getting married.”

 

John and Sherlock giggle together at the thought.

 

“I can imagine Sally walking up the aisle right now.”

 

“Fucking twit.”

 

“Ooh, irritated? Because I don’t recall forcing you to eat gross Indian ice cream.”

 

“Are you kidding me? That ice cream was delicious and I’m ashamed that you didn’t want to eat it. I positively had to shove it down your throat, you would be missing out on the cultural experience."

“Oh, yes, I forgot this trip was about ‘the cultural experience.’ Tell me again, why India? Do they even celebrate the winter holidays here?”

 

“Yes, John, they do.”

 

“Oh… so, we’re riding camels for christmas?”

 

“Elephants, John.”

 

“Ah… but we will get time alone, right?”

 

“If you take a shower. I don’t want to be even near enough to touch you if you will smell like elephant feces.”

 

  
“Gross, Sherlock. And you’re going to smell like dung too.”

 

“I’ll make sure that wherever we go they have a shower, okay? Because I love you.” Sherlock teases, rubbing his nose gently against John’s neck playfully.

 

“Aww, Sherlock uses his words.”

 

“Shut up and enjoy it.” Sherlock mumbled, smiling against John’s warm skin.

 

“I’m sure everyone else is awake because of our chatter. What time is it? 11?”

 

But Sherlock doesn’t answer, only responding with soft little snores echoing gently to John’s ear. John smiles affectionately at his messy haired companion, wondering how he ever got so lucky to have him.

 

He snakes his arms around Sherlock’s waist and draws him in, at long last closing his eyes and forgetting about time and planes and elephants and simply lets his mind drift from thought to thought, as if a drunken butterfly.


End file.
